A day at the Theme Park
by Lillium
Summary: The Sailor Scouts go to a theme park to investigate the nega force but end up losing Serena even before the mission has started. The blond haired meatball head ran off to enjoy herself leaving the others left to find her and ends up running into trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Well for all the Sailor moon fans out there here's chapter one of my story. Enjoy!

**Chapter one:**

"Wooooooo! Theme Park!"

"Serena! Calm down! Remember we're on Sailor business"

"Aw but Luna!" moaned Serena "I wanna have fun! I wanna-ow!"

"Humph! Serena shut up! You're so annoying!"

"Aw Rei, your so unfair, that really hurt" said Serena pouting.

Rei put her hands on her hips, "for god's sake Serena your so immature, we're here for a reason, not to play around!"

Tears welled up in Serenas' eyes, "But…but…" she said sniffling

"No! Anyway we have to wait for the others, they'll want to get on with the mission too"

"Wow! The theme park is so big! Let's go on the rollercoaster!"

"What? Mina! We're here to destroy the nega force not to…"

"C'mon Serena lets ride the rollercoaster!" said Mina grabbing Serena by the arm and running into the theme park.

"Wooooooo! Yay!"

Amie and Lita walked round the corner bags packed for their mission and purses full…just in case.

"Where did Serena go?" asked Amie.

"That brat went with Mina to enjoy the rides" said Rei with a scowl on her face.

"But we cant defeat the nega force without Serena!" said Lita.

"Humph, just leave her. Like I really care, we can take care of 'em without that brat!"

Amie shook her head at Rei, those two were always fighting, each and every time they were together. If only they would work together than their team would be more effective. Amie sighed, "I'm afraid we'll have to find her, other wise we may not be able to defeat the nega force. Anyway knowing Serena she's probably already running into trouble by now, we have to find her"

Rei growled, "Fine, but when I find that brat I'm going to strange her!"

"I'll stay out here" said Luna "No animals are allowed in and plus there are dogs in there! If you get in trouble call me on your communicators"

Luna ran off into the bushes and Lita, Amie and Rei walked through the entrance of the park in search of Serena only to discover that they wanted to enjoy themselves too!

Hope you liked the first chapter. Please review! Once I get some reviews I'll put up the second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's Chapter two, sorry it took so long. I've been so busy lately. Please read and review!

**

* * *

****Chapter two:**

"Wooooooo! Yeah! Lets' ride the rollercoaster!" shouted Serena, pulling Mina by the arm.

"Yeah ok" said Mina struggling to keep up with the overexcited Serena.

Serena ran up to the queue, still attached to Minas arm. Mina began an attempt to retrieve her arm in want of actually walking for herself. As they approached the queue Mina struggled under the strength of Serena's grip. Sensing her distress Serena let go.

"Sorry" began Serena "I'm just so exited, woooo!"

Mina smiled at her and rubbed her sore arm, "It's ok, c'mon lets queue up and have some fun!"

* * *

"Where the hell is that brat!" ranted Rei, clearly distressed at Serenas' disappearance. 

"I'm sure we'll find her soon" said Amie, though looking rather doubtful.

Suddenly a man laughed behind them, "Of course you'll find her, those meatballs on her head stick out like a sore thumb!"

The girls turned around to find a rather amused Darien standing behind them.

"Darien your so me-"

"Darien!" interrupted Lita and Rei swooning at him

"Hi ladies" he said with a smirk.

They smiled at him, "Lets go ride the rollercoaster!" they said grabbing him by both arms and dragging him into the park.

"But we have to find Serena!" shouted Amie after them but she was too late, they were already dragging him into the park and heading for the rollercoaster.

Amie gave out a sigh, "I guess I'll have to find Serena and the negaverse monsters alone then"

* * *

"I can't wait till we get on!" exclaimed Serena jumping up and down. 

"Me neither" smiled Mina.

"Woooo! It's our turn next!" screamed Serena, suddenly she lost her footing and tripped over her own foot. "Aaahhh!"

A young man began to laugh at her, "Nice going meatball head!"

Fuming Serena turned around about to shout at the man but then noticed Rei and Lita.

"What?" she said, frowning, "What are you two doing here…with Darien?"

Rei smirked, "None of your business meatball head!"

"Don't call me that!" shouted Serena.

"Meatball head! Meatball head!"

"Stop it! I hate you!" screamed Serena running out of the queue.

"Serena where are you going?" shouted Mina after her, Serena! Serena!" Mina turned to Rei and frowned, "Now look what you've done, you've upset her!"

Rei just shrugged, "she shouldn't take it so seriously" she said, showing no remorse.

Mina scowled at her and left the queue hoping to find Serena before she ran into any trouble.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please, please review. Chapter 3 will be up shortly for whoever would like to read it as soon as I get more reviews so if you want chapter 3 please review. 


End file.
